Michael
."Things are about to rev up right here, right now! My Dastardly Dangerous and I will cover you in dust!" ''-Michael, from Supergirls 2: Gurida's Return.'' Michael is a character that appears from the Supergirls series. He is the first son and second child of Gurida, and the first male male sibling out of the family. Unlike his other siblings, he is known to be the daredevil, doing dangerous stunts, which prompts Gurida to worry about her son's safety. Throughout the Supergirls series, Michael is most likely to be seen on bare, rough terrain, due to his dangerous nature. In the first Supergirls, Michael, along with his older sister Samantha make their first actual appearance when the girls enter the first boss room in Gurida''s Castle. Like his other siblings, do not physically engage in battle from the first game, and instead uses his and Samantha's monster to fight the girls. After Gurida's defeat, he and the other siblings hid for two months, searching for their mother. Physical Appearance Michael appears to be a half-demon human that wears a gray body coat that comes with six horns, black Mohawk-like hair, black glasses, a tire with flames on it, and orange markings on the legs. Without the coat, his skin color is entirely green, following the pattern of the color from his mother, having red hair, and yellow eyes. Story Supergirls In the first Supergirls, Michael makes his first appearance along with his other siblings when Yasmine and the girls reached Gurida's Castle. He is spotted in the middle next to Samantha on the first right. Michael is shadowed along with his other siblings until later on in the game during the navigation of Gurida's Castle. When Yasmine and the girls went inside, all of the doors except the first one are locked. Once they enter the first door, they are immediately greeted by Samantha and Michael, both whom summon their monster Spazzeelick to fight them. When Spazzeelick is defeated, Michael and his sister Samantha give Yasmine and the girls a key to the next room, leading to Janine and Chuck's room. After all five doors are cleared, they appear with their mother, who takes the girls on alone. After his mother's defeat and the fall of her castle, Michael and the other siblings are not seen until the end of the game. They went underground for two months to avoid being spotted and finding their mother. Supergirls 2: Gurida's Return In Supergirls 2: Gurida's Return, Michael and his siblings make another appearance again, this time visiting their mother inside her seal through Samantha's teleportation magic. When they leave her seal, they start wrecking Hotel Scorpius, creating bad weather, allowing Gurida to escape from her seal. After reuniting, the family set their sights on a new castle, while bringing along male captors for their mother. Michael is also the ninth boss in the game. In his first appearance, Michael will be seen in Dastardly Desert, spotting the girls ontop from a large boulder. He will then disappear from view by the sandstorm. World 9-1 In this stage, Yasmine and the girls are being chased by motorcyclists ordered by Michael himself, which they must avoid by jumping over them as soon as they accelerate in their direction. They have to keep avoiding the motorcyclists until they reach the goal. World 9-2 In this stage, Yasmine and the girls must avoid getting hit by giant tires while navigating through the desert. As they continue, Michael will be seen again, only by the player, but out of the girls' sight. He will throw motorcycle parts that will either bounce, or abruptly land, depending on the parts. If they are engine parts, they abruptly stop. If he throws tires, they will bounce. Yasmine and the girls will have to stop to let the tire bounce over their heads. After dodging enough obstacles, they can reach the goal. World 9-3 & 9-4 In these stage, Yasmine and the girls will become engraved by the sandstorm. They must avoid the sandstorm and the enemies to reach the goal. However, in World 9-4, Yasmine and the girls encounter a Desert Womb, a mini-boss they must defeat to advance. The rest of the path is very straightforward like 9-3 for the goal. World 9-5 In this stage, Yasmine and the girls come face to face with Michael, who challenges them to a race in the desert. To get to the goal, the girls must avoid Michael's objects. When they successfully dodge them, Michael will ram into them, which they can jump to counterattack. He must be hit three times in order to reach the boss level. Each hit however, will increase his objects.